medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanzaku Aso
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 3 | affiliation = Broadcast Club | position = The Captain's Right Hand Man | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 10 | anime debut = Episode 5 | japanese voice = Mai Kadowaki | english voice = Margaret McDonald | image gallery = yes }} Tanzaku Aso (阿蘇 短冊, Aso Tanzaku) is a senior of Class 3 and the right hand man of the Broadcast Club captain. Personality ﻿Aso is a cheerful girl, taking pleasure in her job as an announcer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 2 She seems to be on friendly terms with Hansode Shiranui, as she bribed the younger girl with food to work with her, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 7 though she is sometimes intimidated by Shiranui's darker moments. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 7 She is consistently amazed by the feats of both the Swimming Club, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 13 and the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 10 Aso's star sign is Sagittarius. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 2 Appearance Aso wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, and a pair of red-rimmed glasses over her blue eyes. Her purple hair is done up in two buns, held together with a large red ribbon. Like Shiranui, she is small for her age. Ten years later, Aso wears a short-sleeved shirt. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Aso hosts the club battle swim meet with Shiranui. She is first seen describing the meets first event, water basketball, before attempting to introduce herself, only to get cut of by Shiranui. She first asks Shiranui if she is really friends with the Student Council's Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, and after receiving the affirmitie, asks how the two met. After hearing the story (implied to be untrue) she is underwhelmed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 1-4 She and Shiranui discuss the first event, with Aso becoming startled by Shiranui's logical analysis. When Shiranui tells her that the problem isn't just with getting the ball in the basket, Aso becomes unnerved by the younger girl's dark expression, and begins to ask what she means, before noticing that the event is about to begin. As the participants struggle to score points, Aso asks Shiranui what she thinks of the situation, only to find her laughing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 7-9 After Medaka Kurokami bursts out from underwater, Aso is amazed to announce that the Student Council just scored twenty points in one shot. After Shiranui explains it to her, she agrees that she understands, but tells Shiranui that because she announced it over the microphone, everyone heard it, and all the students have begun to frantically try to mimic Medaka's technique. Aso later declares that the time is up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 12-15 Aso announces the second event of the competition to be a three legged race in the pool. She goes on to announce the scoring, with first place winning fifteen points, second place thirteen points, and so on. Last place gets no points. She then asks Shiranui what she thinks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 3 Aso declares the start of the second event, is shocked when Zenkichi and Kouki Akune, representing the Student Council, start fighting each other while running to the finish line. She is even more surprised when she notices the Swimming Club in last place. When Umumichi Yakushima and Sotsu Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, Aso is as stunned as everyone else. She then announces that the Swimming Club came in first, the Track Team in second, and the Student Council in third because both members did not finish at the same time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 8-14 When Aso cannot decide what the final event should be, she asks for Shiranui's input. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 19 Aso announces the beginning of the final event, before turning things over to Shiranui to explain the rules. After Shiranui does so, Aso notes that the higher ranking teams will be targeted, to which Shiranui agrees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 1-2 Aso counts down to the event's start, before declaring it begun. When the Swimming Club and the Student Council clash, Aso asks Shiranui whether the two factions are evenly matched. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 5-6 When Medaka is knocked off her high horse, Aso announces it, declaring that the competition is over for the Student Council. She is then shocked to see Medaka seemingly standing on water. She is still amazed when she realizes that Medaka is actually standing on Zenkichi's floater. Aso continues to narrate as Medaka knocks down Mogana Kikaijima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 9-11 With both girls in the water, Aso declares the Swimming Club disqualified as well. After clarification from Shiranui, she also announces that the Student Council is now in first place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 14 Aso announces the end of the swim meet, and that the winners are Nekomi Nabeshima and the Judo Club. She goes on to reveal that while the Student Council and the Swimming Club were caught up in their soap opera, the Judo Club managed to stead all the other teams' headbands, racking up a total of a hundred and three points. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 17-19 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Aso hosts the Sports Festival, announcing the final event to the gathered students. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 9 When Medaka manages to overpower the entire student body in a game of tug of war, Aso announces it as a magnificent victory for the Student Council president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 16 Unknown Shiranui Arc Aso is approached by Medaka asking about Shiranui; she assumes Medaka means the chairman. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Aso is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number five. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 She and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 Her message to Medaka is a request for an interview. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Aso is an announcer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal